Stained Glass Crane
by PolandSpringz
Summary: The folded glass that blurred the harsh reality of the world had been shattered.
1. Chapter 1

_Every paper crane she ever folded, she received a fragment in return._

_A fragment of sadness, of people's cries of what she could have been._

_A fragment of society's old path they had so carefully planned out and called destiny, fate._

_Some were just shards, uncompleted gray pieces of glass that would never be finished._

_Others were the paint, the one that kept flowing out the weight of the world's cruelness. _

_She had folded so many cranes…_

_She had folded the role of a big sister._

_She had folded three children's hope._

_She had folded the boy's fate, and stopped him from going down the bleak route of unhappiness._

_So many gray fragments…_

_So many tears…_

_So many reasons for unhappiness…_

_So many red eyes…_

_She had protected him that day from being called a monster, and later on took the beating of those old words._

_She had protected her from despising the world, and created a crimson brick home where she could hide with her heart open._

_She had protected him from the loss of another loved one, and taught him how to truly read and understand people's motives, without knowing them at all._

_And she had protected herself from the paint by using watercolors._

_The watercolors blurred the bold reality and brought forth something beautiful from darkness. She had brought forth something beautiful from that darkness:_

_A boy._

_His fate was changed thanks to her leap._

_Her scarf still flowing as she hit the ground, creating her final stained glass crane…_


	2. Chapter 2

_He had been told many things; each one had been assured to determine his fate._

_He had been told that if you got good grades you would succeed in life._

_He had been told that he would have his career in mind by the time he reached highschool._

_He had been told that the right decisions were always the right ones to make._

_And that everything he was told was true, except for lies, which weren't true, and that he should be able to tell that this was in-fact the truth, and nothing adults would ever say would be a lie, and yet he was also told that adults lied to children, and that children lie to adults, and even though the world is full of sin and is a bunch of lies, this was in-fact the truth, and to think otherwise would not change the fact that it was the truth._

_He had heard so many sayings before that were supposed to encourage him._

_When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade._

_Follow your heart._

_Believe in yourself._

_Justice always prevails._

_The righteous one will be saved._

_And yet, he had learned that all this was a lie, from his own truth he created from believing in himself, which was a lie too._

_When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But if you can't make it taste right, you shouldn't make lemonade at all._

_How can you follow your heart, if you don't know where your heart is or where its going?_

_Justice doesn't always prevail, innocent people die right?_

_The righteous one will always be saved. Then why did the red hero die?_

_He had seen the hero's first bad grade. _

_He had seen the hero's tale._

_He had seen the hero's hope._

_He had seen the hero's leap._

_He had seen the hero's tears._

_He had seen the hero's vase._

_He had seen the hero's flowers._

_He had seen the hero's stain._

_He had seen the hero's smile._

_And he didn't see the hero's fate._

_He hadn't seen the hero's truth._

_He hadn't seen the answer to her problems recorded in a book of facts which he had determined to be a book of best guesses. After all, society's "facts" were being proved false._

_And he had found the hero's dying message._

_The hero's crane, which had left behind everything he had ever seen, and taken everything he didn't see._

_And like her feelings, they blurred, and painted the world in agony, as people moved on with their daily lives._

_And the boy had felt her warmth.  
And he had felt her feelings._

_After learning, that everything he had once called fate, _

_was actually a lie._


End file.
